


Cleft In Two

by orphan_account



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Transgender, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagiello is wary of female attractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleft In Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsiemuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsiemuppet/gifts).



> It's not very pointful. Tootsiemuppet just asked me to write something about Jagiello being "a cross-dressing woman" and in love with Diana. I wrote it, looked at it, and decided no, he's a trans man. So. Yeah. Not very pointful.

The morning light slanted through half-drawn curtains. Jagiello washed at the basin, wiping cold sweat from his brow, and tried to will the trembling to stop. His waking mind still felt the pressure of the earth; his throat gulped for air, waiting to taste dirt. He'd had the dream three nights in a row now, and the shadows were beginning to show around his eyes. 

He had been to an opera the night before, accompanied by Mrs Maturin. She'd pointed out people among the gold and the purple, the feathered velvet, implying the unutterable and making him laugh until they attracted glances. The dazzling, the breath-taking Mrs Maturin - she had almost made him forget caution. 

He was afraid of sleep, but he knew he should fear Diana more. Women were the enemy. They could ruin him. They could find out. 

One Gedymin Jagiello lay in the earth of Klaipeda, dead these past ten years. In London, another by the same name, born of the same mother, bound his breasts for the day, brushed back his hair, and dressed in fine breeches and waistcoat. He would not dine with Mrs Maturin for another few days, not until he'd caught his breath.


End file.
